Wishology! (transcript)
Script Part 1: The Big Beginning (the opening credits, and after that, where in the scene when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes) Timmy: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) Mr. Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) Mr. Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. Mr. Crocker (2# clone): I already said that. Mr. Crocker: No, I said. Mr. Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? Mr. Crockers: (together) There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner. (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) Timmy: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) Timmy: Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) Timmy: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. Wanda: But in your Trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. (Back with Timmy, and they stopped at a restaurant, and Mr. Crocker add more clones of him) Timmy: Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet-and-sour pork or... (he hit them with his power) Kapow! Mr. Crockers: No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG. (they got hit, and he clone more of him, Timmy runs away from then) (Back to them, Wanda calls Timmy) Wanda: Timmy, get the ring. Get the ring! (Back at Timmy, again, Timmy say Telephone poll and answer it) Timmy: Get me a new Trilogy wish. This one's not fun anymore. Mr. Crockers: What? We're totally fun. 'Cause fun starts with "F." (They throw Fs at him and going into the next trilogy wish) Timmy: Cool. I'm in middle-earth. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof comes in) Wanda: Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all. Timmy: Wait, that's a teething ring. Wanda: Oh, sorry. Poof's teething. Timmy: Yeah, I know. (Timmy give teething ring to Poof) Wanda: Here you go, One ring to rule-- Timmy: This is an onion ring! Cosmo: Oh, that's mine. (he attack Timmy, and he rubing the onion ring in his head) Cosmo: Precious... and delicious. Wanda: Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. (She found it, from her hand) Oh, here it is. (She give the ring slowing, and they going to the volcano) Wanda: Only the chosen on can take this ring and drop it into the fire of Dark Mount Gloom. (She toke a bit) Timmy: What? Are you telling us this mountain is chocolate? Wanda: Dark Chocolate. Wanda: What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes? (They made it to the top, they go blow away from the wind) Cosmo: Timmy, throw the ring in the lava! (Timmy walks to the lava and throw the ring in it, and the wind the sun comes up) Timmy: You said it, Mickey. Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish? Wanda: You got it. (They going Timmy's third trilogy wish) Timmy: WHOO HOO! Everyone: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! Timmy: I'm chosen one magic wizard boy Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Pooferscoop. (Timmy follow Poof) Cosmo: Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters. (Cosmo hit that building) Cosmo: Ah! (Wanda toke a bit on her broomstick) Wanda: Oh, you've got to try this pretzel broomstick. Timmy: That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast. (Timmy got zapped) Wanda: Oh, No! It's the ultimate bad, nasty wizard, Moldywart. Vicky: It's not Moldy, but it is indeed a wart. (Laughing) Cosmo: Timmy, before you guys get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots? (Than Vicky zapped the building throw and her head pops out throw that hole) Vicky: Ha Ha! Here's Moldy. Both: (Screams) (They start flying again, and Jorgen comes in) Jorgen: TURNER! (He did arid of Vicky) Jorgen: STOP! Timmy: Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart, and now We can scoop the poof. (He start chasing Poof, again. Then Jorgen give rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally Timmy got it) Timmy: Yes! (The Jorgen give rid of Poof, too) Timmy: Poof? Have, what gives? I'm playing a game here! Jorgen: The Fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain the shadows. Do not speak your name! Timmy: Uh, you're freaking me out here, dude. (And Jorgen send Timmy falling) Timmy: (Screaming) (And he landed at his house) Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part Lead Eliminator: Into the darkness, Timmy Turner. You have no magic, you have no weapons, and you have no actions. Part 3: The Final Ending (Back with Timmy and the others) Cosmo: -AAH! The Earth has been turned into metal with an Evil Face on it! Wanda: And there's no magic left in the universe to stop him or the Darkness. (Poof start cry, but Timmy huge him and he feel better) Timmy: Don't worry, guys. We're still together, and there is still magic left in the universe. Wanda: You mean the magic of a child's smile? Timmy: Eh, no. I mean the magic of the wand on the Blue Moon of Vegon, which is just sitting there waiting for us to use it. Now, hang on. (WHOOSH! The MERF probe shoots across space and warps into a LIGHT SPEED PORTAL) (At Blue Moon) (They went too fast and they bunp the wand and crashed) Cosmo: Great Landing! Let's doing again! Wanda: Okay, Chosen One, what the operation called this time? Timmy: I call it Operation grab this wand, and figure out how it works, then drag it back to Earth, use it's magic to crush the Destructinator and then blast Darkness with it. Cosmo: Good Plan! ???: Except it won't work. All: Turbo Thunder?! Cosmo: Wow, you really let yourself go. Turbo Thunder: Yes, it is I, Turbo Thunder. Registered TradeMark and original Chosen One. Thunderwear sold separately. And if you want to know how that wand works, we must work together. Timmy: Well Forget it. You had your chance and you left me on Thunder World to get sucked up by the Darkness! So stand back - I'm taking this peppy meal to go! (Timmy grabs the shaft of the wand and pulls -